


Sigils and Signs

by jamfullife



Series: My Boyfriend(?) Is a Witch [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Seonghwa is a witch I cannot be stopped, Shy Kang Yeosang, Witch Park Seonghwa, Yeosang figures it out bc he has a whopping crush, Yeosang low key gets cursed so, and not like weird fictional witchcraft I mean like the real thing that people do now, this is about witchcraft, worry not about the f/m tag okay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamfullife/pseuds/jamfullife
Summary: Yeosang has a keen eye for things. He notices more than some people give him credit for, and recently, he's been noticing Seonghwa. He's been acting strangely, and Yeosang feels a need to get to the bottom of it. Except, keeping an eye on someone else means you're not looking around you...
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Boyfriend(?) Is a Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682167
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Sigils and Signs

Yeosang had been noticing it lately, that Seonghwa seemed to just know things, have a knack for being in the right place at the right time, and for getting things done efficiently, with relatively no explanation. He had only seen it because he’d been watching Seonghwa a bit more than usual lately. Not for any particular reason of course, just coincidentally. It started about two weeks ago when Yeosang began to notice the strange happenings. 

“Hey,” Seonghwa popped his head into the kitchen, where Yeosang and Wooyoung were talking, “Have either of you seen a green candle anywhere? I swore I put it in one of my drawers, but I can’t seem to find it.” 

Wooyoung shrugged. “No, I have no idea. Maybe ask San?” he suggested. Seonghwa nodded.

Yeosang spoke up, “I haven’t seen it either. But… why do you have a green candle anyway?” He asked. He’d never seen Seonghwa even use a candle before. 

“Oh, it’s not important, I just want good luck for our promotions coming up soon,” Seonghwa said, smiling and leaving the kitchen, probably to go bother San. At the time, Yeosang didn’t think too much of it besides mentally noting that Seonghwa apparently likes candles. 

But a few days later, something strange happened again. 

Seonghwa, panicked, ran right out of the dorms. 

They’d all been seated in their living area just doing their own thing, except for Seonghwa who’d been back in his room. It came out of nowhere, but suddenly Seonghwa was running out of the house at full speed, not even saying goodbye. 

Yeosang, who’d been on his phone, startled at the sound, and looked around, confused. 

“Why did Seonghwa-hyung just run outside like he was a chicken with his head cut off?” He asked. 

Hongjoong shrugged. “I’ve long since given up on trying to understand him. Sometimes, he just does stuff like that.” Mingi nodded along. 

Yeosang furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of it, but he couldn’t, so when Seonghwa came back, looking relieved and exhausted, he decided to ask. 

“Why did you run out like that?” 

Seonghwa stared at him, like he didn’t exactly know what to say. “Well,” he tried, “Someone gave me something, and I realized I couldn’t keep it, so I had to return it.” 

Yeosang found himself even more confused. “Like a friend of yours?” 

Seonghwa pursed his lips, and Yeosang forced himself to focus on Seonghwa’s eyes instead. “Um, not quite, they’re kind of someone I don’t interact with, on principle.” 

Yeosang tried to decipher his information, but it was too hard to place. “So… like an ex or something?” He guessed.

Seonghwa shrugged and said, “sure.” As though he’d given up on explaining. 

If that had been the end of the occurrences, maybe Yeosang would’ve brushed them off, But, it got even weirder. 

It was in the morning, before practice. Yeosang had woken up with a massive headache, and hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. He was cocooned under his covers, and wishing that he was still asleep. 

Then, his door opened.

Yeosang wondered distantly if he was late, when gently, Seonghwa pulled back his covers.  
“Here,” Seonghwa said, offering some painkillers and a glass of water to him. “I think you need this.” 

“...Thanks,” Yeosang said, taking the medication. No one had even knocked on his door yet, so how?

“How did you know I had a headache?” He asked, drinking the water. 

“Oh,” Seonghwa waved off the question easily, “I just had a feeling, that’s all.” 

And then he walked out, leaving Yeosang flustered and confused. 

But Seonghwa’s “best hyung ever” streak seemed to be ongoing, because later that day, when Hongjoong was losing it, asking where on earth he’d left his papers with new rap lyrics, Seonghwa seemed to have an answer out of nowhere.

He closed his eyes for a second, gone unnoticed by everyone except for Yeosang, and after a moment, opened his eyes and addressed Hongjoong immediately. 

“Did you check the bottom drawer on the left in your studio desk?” He asked. 

Hongjoong paused, and thought about it. “No, but I never put papers in there, so why would I check?” 

Seonghwa just shrugged and said, “I think you should look anyway.” 

Ten minutes later, Hongjoong returned from his studio, and thanked Seonghwa. 

“I have no idea how it ended up there!” He exclaimed, laughing. 

“I’m just glad you found it,” Seonghwa said, smiling. 

And Yeosang just knew something was up. 

He sat on it for a while, because… He didn’t know exactly _what_ it was that was going on with Seonghwa, just that there was something in general. And honestly, there was no evidence of anything at all, just that Seonghwa was a little secretive and incredibly intuitive, and saying something about it would just be weird.

However, he did speak up a little, two days ago. 

Yeosang had been helping Wooyoung with some ideas for their upcoming performances, and Wooyoung had sent him to ask Seonghwa if he wanted to help. 

When he got to Seonghwa’s door, he noticed it smelled strange. Like… Like something was burning. Slightly worried, he knocked on the door, calling in a loud voice. 

“Seonghwa-hyung! You okay in there?” 

There was a bang, and a hissed curse before Seonghwa’s voice called out, “Yeah! I’m good! Did you need anything?” 

“Uh…” He trailed off, “Well, Wooyoung sent me to ask you if you wanted to help us brainstorm some ideas for our performances.” 

“Oh!” Seonghwa called out, and some rustling would be heard through the door. “Yeah, that sounds fine! Just give me a second!” 

And Yeosang waited patiently. 

A minute later, Seonghwa opened the door, smelling of … Something that had been burned. 

“Why do you smell like that?” Yeosang blurted out. He regretted saying it, because it sounded incredibly rude. 

Seonghwa flushed, “sorry! I was cleansing my room, and I guess you can smell it on me,” He laughed. 

Yeosang mulled on the answer, “cleansing?”

Seonghwa blinked, “Did I say that? I meant cleaning,” he added, smiling sheepishly. 

Yeosang nodded, but he didn’t believe him. Something was up. He had to ask. 

“Seonghwa-hyung… I know you might not want to tell me, but I wouldn’t judge you, I promise. Are you… Are you smoking marijuana?” He asked. 

Seonghwa spluttered, taken aback. “No!” he vehemently said, “No, I’m not smoking pot, Yeosang, I promise.” 

And Yeosang nodded, knowing this time, Seonghwa was telling the truth. 

However, as Yeosang was sitting in his room, thinking back on the last two weeks, Yeosang couldn’t figure out what it could be, other than drugs. Two days ago, Seonghwa had promised it wasn’t weed, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be something else. But… Wouldn’t they notice if he was taking something else? There would be side effects, erratic behavior. And despite how weird Seonghwa has been, he certainly hasn’t been… erratic. He was strange, but seemingly more clear-headed than ever. 

Yeosang grabbed his phone and feeling lost and stupid, googled, “how does my friend just know things?” and watched results come up. He sighed, seeing that it was all about “ways to tell your friend is your BEST friend”, not anything that would help him. 

So, Yeosang thought back to the first thing that happened. Seonghwa had lost a green candle, and even with his weird intuition, couldn’t find it. So, he googled: “significance of green candles,” and waited. 

And that’s when answers showed up. 

“Green candles are a color that is associated with anything to do with growth, from fertility to harvest, to include green in your spell is to ensure health and success. Green candles represent Earth magick, physical and emotional healing, youth rejuvenation, and renewal.”

Yeosang paled. Magic?

No, he looked again. 

Magick. 

What was the difference? 

So he kept googling, and kept finding answer after answer, and finally realized, despite how unbelievable it seemed. 

His hyung was a… a witch.

Yeosang shook his head. He sounded crazy, and yet it kind of answered a lot. The green candle for luck, the smell of smoke from his room, Seonghwa just knowing things that no one else could. Although, he still didn’t know why Seonghwa had run out like that, but he figured he was working with ⅘, so that was good enough. 

How was he going to talk to him about it? 

Yeosang shook his head. Why did he have to talk to him about it?

Seonghwa clearly kept all this secret for a reason. Maybe he didn’t want other people to know about it, maybe it was a private thing. Apparently witchcraft can be a part of some people’s religions, so maybe it was spiritual for Seonghwa, and therefore not really anyone else’s business. Despite his curiosity, Yeosang admitted to himself that not telling Seonghwa what he knew was probably for the best. He didn’t want to make his hyung feel uncomfortable. 

So, despite a nagging at the back of his head, he decided to keep quiet, and just head to bed. 

The next morning, he woke up, and even though he decided not to pry into Seonghwa’s business, couldn’t help but keep watching him like he had been before. Seonghwa just seemed… so in tune with the world, there was a strange calmness about him, even when he was acting as crazy as the rest of them. 

He wondered if that was because of the magick, or if it was just a part of him. Yeosang reconsidered, if the magick was a part of him, then he guessed everything that went with it was too. He didn’t really understand how it all worked, and it still seemed out of this world to him that his hyung could be doing something like that. 

But his research, despite being somewhat convoluted, had been pretty adamant about one thing: witchcraft was not unnatural. 

It was a way of using the world’s energy to manifest things in your life. It was inherently natural, and not a devil-worshipper or occult thing, necessarily. It could be as simple as Seonghwa respected nature, and worked with it. It was kind of amazing. 

So, despite being unable to stop himself from noticing all of the witchy things Seonghwa did, and then going to research on it later, Yeosang respected Seonghwa’s privacy. 

Then, a week later, Yeosang woke up feeling… off. 

He brushed it off, but there was a weird feeling in his stomach that morning, like his was missing something, which was strange because… he wasn’t missing anything. 

During dance practice, he felt a wave of sadness hit him, like he’d rather be somewhere else, with someone else at the moment. And he couldn’t understand. 

When the song finished, and Hongjoong let everyone take a five minute break, Yeosang walked out, and headed to the bathroom. He went to the single stall bathroom, and locked the door, sliding down to sit on the ground. He would feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he began to sob.

It was an intense sadness, and he didn’t understand it. He felt awful, like someone had been ripped away from him, and he needed to see them. But… there was no one in his mind. He let himself cry, and feel the ache, because bottling it up felt worse, but the whole time he couldn’t make sense of the mood swing. 

The rest of practice went fine, after Yeosang splashed cold water on his face and calmed down. Although, he noticed his member’s eyes lingering on his face, knowing that they could tell he cried. He wished he would explain, but… He didn’t know what to tell them, and so the rest of practice was a little gentler, and little less intense for no particular reason. 

When they got back, Yeosang shot straight to his room, and locked himself in. Usually, he would stay and hang out and unwind with the rest of the guys, but he felt he had to be alone. He walked over to his drawers, and opened the one that held gifts from fans. 

He wasn’t allowed to keep all of them, and many were donated to charities, but some that had been paired with heartfelt letters, and happy tears had just been a little too important to give away. For some reason, he picked up the one that he remembered came from a small, probably about 4’11’’ fan, who’d been esctatic to see him. She’d had black hair, thin lips, and sparkling eyes, that kind of reminded him of a little sister. 

It kind of made him really happy to hold it. It was a small thing, just a tiny little keychain with an adorable little charm on it. For some reason, he just didn’t want to part with it. So, he removed the charm from the keychain and put it on his phone instead. There was a weird elation in him from seeing it there, but if he was happy, why question it?

Feeling a lot better, Yeosang put his phone in his pocket and went to go rejoin everyone else. The rest of the night felt lighter, and easier. Yeosang realized halfway through that he hadn’t been looking at Seonghwa at all. He didn’t feel any reason to. While it kind of bothered him, he shrugged it off. It was weird to keep watching him anyway, so it’s probably better that it stopped. 

Instead, he found his head wandering towards the small fan who gave him the charm. Maybe she was on the brain because her gift had cheered him up. He remembered her name too, it had been Soojin. She’d been a loyal fan since debut and always treated Yeosang with a little extra care. Which, even if he didn’t feed off of attention quite like other people, did make him feel important. 

He went to bed feeling off, but not unhappy. 

When he woke up, it was in a panic. 

Yeosang shot out of bed, like it had poisoned him. He was panting, trying to calm down, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Something was wrong. 

He knew it. 

The dream he just had was terrifying, because it wasn’t anything like him. Sure, he was a horny teenage boy, no matter how little he liked to acknowledge it, but he was a _gay_ teenage boy. 

He should not be having sexy dreams about a female fan, no matter nice to him she was.   
Something was _wrong._

But he didn’t know what. 

So he set to google again, but this time, it really wasn’t helping. He typed in things like “why am I thinking about someone I barely know”, and all it brought up was articles about attachment issues. 

And although Yeosang was sentimental, he didn’t think he had that issue at all. 

It seemed like an awful idea, but… All he could think to do was talk to Seonghwa about it. At the least, he would be talking to his hyung about something that was bothering him, even if this wasn’t a witchy problem like he was fearing. Although… he didn’t know how comfortable he felt about possibly having to tell Seonghwa he was gay. He knew Seonghwa wouldn't judge him, but it could make things weird, and he didn’t want that. 

But what other choice did he have? He was freaking out, and needed advice. 

He looked at his clock and realized it was about time to wake up for the day anyway, so Yeosang resigned himself to waiting to deal with his problem until after practice. 

During the practice, Yeosang found it hard to concentrate, like his mind couldn’t keep focus, he was working through a fog. He felt tired, and irritable, and his mind kept wandering towards Soojin, despite Yeosang wishing it wouldn’t. 

Everyone else seemed to be noticing too, because they were definitely looking at his dancing more than normal. Most of the time, Yeosang had little difficulty in dance practice, but today it was like he had two left feet. 

After another stumble on a move Yeosang knew he could do, Hongjoong turned off the music, looking tired and concerned. Yeosang could barely look at Hongjoong’s face he felt so awful. 

“What’s wrong, Yeosang?” He asked, “You don’t usually struggle like this.” 

Yeosang shrugged, not really knowing what to say, knowing everyone’s eyes were on him. They were probably a mix of annoyed and concerned as well, because it was really out of character for him to be flubbing like this.

“I… I don’t know I guess I’m having an off day,” he said, knowing it wasn’t a lie. 

Hongjoong sighed, and walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you weren’t feeling well, why didn’t you tell us?” He asked. 

Yeosang flushed in embarrassment. “I didn’t know it was going to bother me this badly, I guess…” He whispered, knowing he didn’t actually feel sick. He felt frustrated, dizzy, and distracted, but not like he had a fever or was exhausted. But if he was going to hold everyone else back, he should just sit this one out. 

“How about you take a break, sit down over there, and you can join us again tomorrow?” Hongjoong asked, being far too kind. Yeosang nodded, and went to go sit in the corner of the room. 

He let himself space out, watching them keep dancing, and before he knew it, he was asleep again. 

The next time he awoke, it was by force. Yeosang blinked, and opened his eyes to see a worried Seonghwa shaking him awake. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice groggy. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, and shared a look with the rest of the members, so seemed just as confused. 

“We thought you would tell us that,” Seonghwa said, wiping away a tear from Yeosang’s face. He’d been crying in his sleep without realizing. 

“Don’t touch me,” Yeosang snapped, before he could stop himself. “I- I didn’t mean to say that,” he hastily said, looking down. Why was he acting so strange? If Seonghwa had touched him like this even two days ago, Yeosang would’ve turned more red than a rose, but now he was angry. Seonghwa was touching him gently, like he was something precious, and Yeosang wanted to feel elated, but all he felt was anger. 

“What is going on with you?” Wooyoung asked, tone searching. Yeosang looked at him, and shook his head. 

“I… I don’t know.” He said, and he meant it. He didn’t know anything that was going on. It scared him, because he wasn’t acting like himself at all. 

“I’m taking him back to the dorm, you guys keep going,” Seonghwa said, helping Yeosang to his feet. 

“Are you sure?” Hongjoong asked, looking for agreement from both of them. 

Yeosang nodded, and Seonghwa said, “Yeah, I’ll take care of him, make sure he’s okay.”

And then they left, and went back to the dorm in silence. 

By the time they got back, Yeosang had had enough time to clear his head. He and Seonghwa sat down on the couch, and Seonghwa spoke to him. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He asked. 

Yeosang sighed, and nodded.

“See, I’ve had a bit of an issue these past couple days, and I didn’t know how to talk to someone about it.” Yeosang explained. 

Seonghwa gave a comforting smile, “we noticed that you cried yesterday, is it about that? Are you homesick?” 

Yeosang shook his head. “I don’t really know why I cried, but it’s not homesickness.” He sighed, and looked down at his hands.

“I’ve had someone on my mind lately, and I don’t know how to make it stop,” he said. 

Seonghwa looked surprised, but he chuckled nonetheless. “So, you like somebody?” There was a note of something bitter in the sentence, but Yeosang ignored it. 

“Not really. I don’t know why I’m thinking about them. They aren’t my type at all, and yet, I miss them.” Yeosang said, feeling frustration course through him again. 

Seonghwa huffed in amusement, “Just because they aren’t your usual type doesn’t mean you don’t like them, Yeosangie.” 

Yeosang grit his teeth. “Yeah, but I never feel this way about a fan,” he said. 

Seonghwa spluttered. “A fan!? You have a crush on a fan?” he exclaimed, blinking rapidly. 

Yeosang growled in anger, “No! I don’t like her like that at all! She isn’t my type!” He yelled. 

“How do you know that?” Seonghwa snapped back, more accusing than comforting. 

Yeosang stood up and yelled, “because I don’t like girls, okay!?” 

Seonghwa fell silent in shock. Yeosang turned away and huffed. _There,_ he thought. _Just rip it off like a band-aid._

“So… You’re gay?” Seonghwa asked quietly. Yeosang let his arms drop and turned back to Seonghwa.

“Yes hyung, I’m gay.” he said, feeling more vulnerable than he had in a long time. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Yeosang,” Seonghwa said, pulling him back down to sit. “I’m gay too, okay?” 

Yeosang sighed, “I kind of already knew that.” 

“What!? How?” He asked, eyebrows pinching. 

Yeosang shrugged, “Hongjoong isn’t as tight-lipped as he thinks he is when he’s drunk.” 

Seonghwa sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Why were you so bothered about telling me all this then?” 

Yeosang averted his eyes. “Well, it’s not normal for a gay guy to start having straight sexy dreams, and I didn’t want to make it weird between us.” 

“You… I don’t even know where to begin with that statement.” Seonghwa sighed. He rubbed his temples, and grimaced. “First off, I’m not going to make it weird, Yeosang. Secondly, if you’re having dreams about a girl, have you wondered if you’re bisexual?” 

Yeosang shook his head, “I’d know if I was bisexual, hyung. And I’m not. It’s just this one time, and I hated it.” He said. 

Seonghwa frowned, and said, “I’m sorry, but I don’t really know what it could be, then.” 

Yeosang gave him a pointed look, and asked, “are you sure about that?”

Seonghwa winced and looked away. His face seemed a little sad, and he said quietly, “Look, I may know what’s happening, but you have to listen to me and not… You have to trust me.” 

Yeosang gently grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and held it. “You know I trust you, hyung. You can tell me anything.” 

Seonghwa nodded, “look I, it sounds crazy, but I think you could be dealing with something that I can help you with. I… I’m a witch, Yeosang.”

Yeosang smiled, “I kind of knew that already, hyung.” 

Seonghwa’s jaw dropped, and he fell speechless. His eyes were screaming, and his eyebrows held on for dear life. 

“...How?” he croaked out. 

Yeosang genuinely laughed, something that was hard these past couple days, and said, “It wasn’t actually that hard to figure out. I mean, after your room started to smell like plant smoke I decided to do some research.” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, “That’s what gave me away?” 

Yeosang shook his head. “Actually, the damning evidence was the green candle. When you said you were burning it for good luck, I thought it was kind of strange, so I googled what green candles meant, and there it all was.”

Seonghwa laughed, and held his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you got that I was a witch from that! Only you could be so savvy, Yeosangie!” 

Yeosang flushed and looked away. “Well, I’m just like that, I guess.” 

Yeosang quickly gathered his bearings and looked back. “So, do you know what might be happening to me?” 

Seonghwa sobered immediately. “I have an idea, but we need to confirm it. I think someone put a love spell on you.” 

Yeosang’s breath hitched, and his blood was screaming. He knew Seonghwa was right. 

“Okay, so how do we confirm it?” He asked. 

Seonghwa pursed his lips and stood up. “First, we need my tarot cards.” 

Yeosang followed him. 

After they were safely in Seonghwa’s room, he pulled out his cards and set to working. 

Yeosang kept quiet and just watched Seonghwa concentrate. He was a master at shuffling cards, and he seemed to know the meaning of any card he pulled. When he closed his eyes, he looked determined but peaceful, and Yeosang liked to look at it. He could still feel the weird, strange anger at the feeling underneath it all, but now that he knew it wasn’t him feeling that way, it was easier to ignore. 

“Okay,” Seonghwa packed away his cards and looked up, “it seems I was the nail. A love spell was put on you.” 

Yeosang nodded, and felt a spike of fear jolt through him. He quieted it, because it felt dumb to be scared about something that had already happened. 

“Okay, so how do we fix it?” he asked. 

Seonghwa sighed, “well, I’ll definitely have to cleanse your room, for one thing.”

Yeosang groaned, “You mean my room is gonna smell like smoke?” 

Seonghwa snapped, “Do you want the spell broken or not? I have to burn some Paolo Santo to cleanse your room to help you.” 

Yeosang rolled his eyes and smiled. “I would very much like it if you broke the spell, oh powerful witch.” he said sarcastically. 

Seonghwa glared at him and stood up. 

“Do you know which fan spelled you? Like her name?” He asked, grabbing a partially burned bundle of herbs. 

“Yeah, I remembered her. Her name is Soojin. She gave me this,” Yeosang said, lifting up his phone, to show off the charm. 

Seonghwa hissed, “You kept the charm on you!?” 

Yeosang flinched and pouted. “It made me feel a little better. Was I not supposed to?”

Seonghwa sighed and rubbed his eye with one of his hands. “Well, it’s not directly a bad thing but, you are kind of inviting her energy to stay on you. It’s not exactly helping your case.” 

“Oh.” Yeosang said. 

Seonghwa grabbed Yeosang’s phone. “We’re gonna thoroughly cleanse everything, and then we’re going to give you a shit ton of protection spells because I am not dealing with cleaning up another love spell again.” 

Yeosang nodded, and followed Seonghwa to his room. 

By the time all of the cleansing and protection was over with, it was into the evening, and Yeosang was feeling a million times better. 

He felt the moment all of the smoke washed away the strange energy on him, like it was a shower that was washing off grime. He felt his mind released from a fog, and lastly… He was staring at Seonghwa all the time again. 

If anything, this whole experience made him realize how much he missed being around Seonghwa, being able to pay attention to him. 

Yeosang paused. 

If… If the spell made Yeosang angry… does that mean that Yeosang was angry at Seonghwa because of the spell? He’d been far more angry at Seonghwa than anyone else. Did that mean…

Oh. 

_Oh._

Oh no. 

Yeosang’s eye twitched. He was a fucking dumbass. Of course he had a crush on Seonghwa. Why else would he be looking at him all the time? Why else would he ask him for help above anyone else? 

During dinner that night, he felt it for real. This wasn’t forced, this was actual attraction, and it felt way more intense when it was real. 

Yeosang liked Seonghwa. 

And they were both gay.

Yeosang wanted to date Seonghwa.

And despite their sexualities… Yeosang didn’t feel like he had a chance. 

Just because they were both gay didn’t mean Seonghwa would like him. They were in the same group, and they were early on in their careers. Seonghwa was his hyung too, and he might look at Yeosang like a little brother… not a romantic possibility. 

And yet, Yeosang didn’t want to stop liking him. 

Yeosang sat on it for a while, because that’s what he did best, avoiding the problems he didn’t want to face. 

Suddenly, he began to avert his gaze from Seonghwa more often, flushed when he got too close, and tried not to spend time alone with him. 

Yeosang was acting like an idiot, and he knew it. Seonghwa and everyone else had begun to notice Yeosang acting strange again, and Hongjoong was a thousand percent over it. 

“You two need to just talk this out!” He yelled one night when Yeosang looked away from Seonghwa for the seventh time. Hongjoong got out of his seat and ripped Yeosang from his. He marched over to Seonghwa and pulled him up just as roughly. “No more dinner for the two of you until you fix this!” And he pushed them out. 

They both looked awkwardly at each other, and they walked to Yeosang’s room. 

Yeosang sat on his bed, and Seonghwa stood across from him, crossing his arms. 

“Look,” Seonghwa started, “I don’t know why you don’t want to be around me anymore, but if it’s the witch stuff, then you need to tell me so I can keep it away from you.” 

Yeosang blinked, confused. “The witch stuff?” 

Seonghwa dropped his arms, “You are avoiding me because of the witchcraft, right?” 

Yeosang gasped, and shook his head, “No, it’s not that at all!” He exclaimed. “Besides, you keep that to yourself anyway. Your magick doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I think it’s pretty cool.” 

Seonghwa looked at him like he’d grown a third head, “then why on Earth are you avoiding me?” 

Yeosang blushed, and curled up a little more. “Well… It’s dumb.” 

Seonghwa groaned and sat next to him. “If it’s bothering you so much, it must not be that dumb.”

Yeosang felt himself pouting, and forced himself to stop. “Well, after you helped protect me from that spell, I realized that I actually did like someone, but the spell helped me ignore it.” 

Seonghwa smiled, and held Yeosang’s hand. “Okay, so if you like them, why not tell them?” 

Yeosang stuttered, “W-Well… I want to, I just get scared.” 

Seonghwa urged him forward, “just do your best, and I’m sure it’ll go well.” 

Yeosang huffed and looked at Seonghwa. 

“I like you.”

Seonghwa laughed.

“I kind of knew that already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this! I have researched heavily for this, but it anything is wrong, please please let me know! I am friends with more than one witch and I wanted to do a story that centered around modern-day witchcraft! If you like this, I do have more ideas for this universe, so just let me know!


End file.
